Autocorrected
by Anjel Starlight
Summary: From: Blaine "Still sick. But I think I'm getting heterosexual. Tina is helping a lot with that." Now a collection of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This came to me yesterday when my phone autocorrected me. It was too funny to pass up. Please excuse any mistakes, I do not have a beta.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters depicted in this story. This is a work of fan fiction.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt rushed passed Rachael as soon as she opened the door, trying to get on the other side of his curtain as fast as possible. Not even bothering to turn around as he pulled it shut, yelling out, "Privacy!"

After he had divested himself of his satchel and boots, the blue-eyed boy settled against his headboard. Kurt had forced himself not to text Blaine while he had been in class; the other boy needed his rest because he once again found himself sick. But it had been almost four hours, so Kurt was going to check up on him.

Blaine would answer, he always did—_Like his promise_—even if he was taking a nap; which he was, because Kurt told him to.

_To: Blaine_

_Hey sleepy-head. How did you sleep?_

The young man smiled down at his phone. He did not need anything to occupy his time while he waited for a response. It would not tak—

His phone vibrated in his palm. _Right on time._

_From: Blaine_

_Not bad. It took a while to get to sleep. I didn't want to take the night-cold medicine._

Kurt frowned down at the screen.

_To: Blaine_

_And why not? You know you need to get better soon._

The answer was almost immediate.

_From: Blaine_

_I knew I wasn't gonna wake up if you called/texted me._

Biting into his lip hard (he did _not_ just squeal), Kurt slid himself down into his pillows, _That boy still knows how to release the butterflies._

_To: Blaine_

_Then take it tonight. I'll make sure not to text you until the morning._

_From: Blaine_

_I wish you wouldn't..._

Kurt just rolled his eyes. _He's too cute sometimes._

_To: Blaine_

_But if I don't say I won't, you won't listen to me when I say to take the medicine._

_From: Blaine_

_I'll always listen to you... and that sentence was confusing._

"God, Blaine. Don't do this to me..." Sad blue-eyes stared down at the message, "Don't make me miss you more than I already do."

_To: Blaine_

_How are you feeling, by the way?_

Kurt started to get worried when Blaine did not answer right away. Then really worried when it took nearly five minutes for the other boy to respond.

_From: Blaine_

_Still sick. But I think I'm getting heterosexual. Tina is helping a lot with that._

_What. The. F—_

Kurt did not even give time for Blaine to his normal greeting, "Blaine Devon Warbler Anderson! You had better not be!"

_"But Kurt, I can't stay like this forever..."_

"Stay?" _Stay?_ Kurt shifted onto his knees, fist pressed tightly against his thigh, "You make it sound so insignificant!" _You make us sound insignificant..._

_"It's already been a week! Tina has worked her magic on me for soooo long... and it is finally working! It feels like breathing for the very first time!"_

"Oh. My. God. I cannot believe this."

Tina! That freaking Tina! They had talked about this with her! At length!

_"I don't like feeling this weak and pathetic... I'm vulnerable! I hate it!"_

Kurt's shoulders slouched at that. Was this really how they were going to have _that_ conversation? That Kurt had to once again convince Blaine he was gay? Had Kurt really driven him that far?

"Is this because I said we were just friends?" (Just a whisper.)

_"What are yo—"_

"Because that is no reason for you to turn to Tina! Or girls!" Kurt was shouting now. He was so angry. _I am not letting him leave me again!_

_"Kurt—"_

"I cannot believe she would do this again! And you're falling for it! You're gay, Blaine!"

_"Well—"_

"No! You. Are. Gay!" Now he was up and pacing, if he was going to do this. He was doing it standing, so that he was braced and ready. "And just because I said we were friends because I needed a little more time to figure out how to trust you again, does not mean that we are over forever! I still have that ring! I remember every word! We are 'endgame' Blaine Anderson. And that. Is. Final."

The following silence on the other side of the phone (and in the apartment) was deafening, and it stretched out for several minutes. Blaine did cough a few times, but those were not words. _Say something!_

_"Um... Kurt... I really don't know what to talk about first: that you're yelling at me about being gay and about Tina, your feelings on us, or the fact you just said endgame. Because seriously... what the fuck? And yes, I just said fuck... Let's just back track here,"_ he stopped to clear his throat. _"What are you talking about?"_

Kurt was blushing now. He had said some unnecessary (but he was ready) things; and Blaine was not the only one who had heard him, because he just knew Rachael and Santana were on the other side of his curtain. "You text me..."

_"Uh, yeah. 'Cause you text me..."_ Blaine sounded really confused.

"No." Kurt cleared his throat this time, feeling awkward and silently chastised. "You text me that you were going hetero—" the blue-eyed boy suddenly found himself talking faster, because he was nervous, "—and Blaine we have already been down this road. I would know for a fact that you aren't!"

_"Um... No. I text you I was feeling better and Tina was helping me."_

_Oh... Oh, no._ With a small gasp he sank down onto his bed. _Please don't let this be what I think it is..._

"Check your messages."

_"Whatever..."_ Blaine went quiet for a second before a muffled: _"Wow. Seriously? I got autocorrected... That's hilarious!"_

_Oh. My. God._ Kurt knew he was blushing even harder now, so he fell onto his back and pulled a pillow over his face (to cover the blush, not to hide the groan, he did not groan).

_"Kurt?"_

"Yes?" It sounded weird from the pillow being in the way, but Kurt was not moving it. Nope. Not happening.

_"I love you."_

He moved it. "I love you too." There was another silence, but Kurt was the one to break it this time as he stared hopefully up at the loft ceiling, "Will you come to New York and stay next week?"

There was no pause in the respond, no need for second guessing or schedule checking. Just a: _"Yes, of course. I'll stay forever if you want me to."_

Kurt laughed, "I'd love that..." He sighed and closed his eyes, it was a nice notion but they both knew it was not going to happen, Blaine was not moving to New York that way. "But you know you can't. You still have so much to pack before you move here in July."

_"Eh, I'm always up for winging it."_

With a roll of his eyes, Kurt just smirked and whispered (fondly, not sexily), "And you are _so_ good at it."

Blaine was told later by Kurt that Santana and Rachael had left the apartment not too long after that.

Because honesty, who would want to hear what went on next?

* * *

**A/N: Who indeed. Well, I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Until next time!**

**-Anjel Starlight**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all. So there is a little story behind how I "came up" (you'll get it later) with this sequel. My friend showed me a text that his sister had sent their mom and almost got her grounded... Hilarious. I'm not going to say much more than that, it'll ruin my fun.**

**Also, for those of you that have read my ****_Feeling Wanted_**** and were expecting an update yesterday... I'm sorry. My friends suddenly invited me out for the night and I was not able to get around to finishing editing it. So as a consolation, here is this small sequel and another oneshot that I had not planned on releasing until Kurt's actual birthday. But when I feel bad about not being able to keep my promises, you fans get extra stuff to read. So enjoy until later today when I can post the sequel to ****_Feeling Wanted._**

**I promise this will get a least a few giggles out of you.**

**Please excuse any mistakes. I still do not have a beta.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters depicted in this story. This is a work of fan fiction.**

_Texts or thoughts_ - pretty obvious which is which

"talking"

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The vibrating was loud enough that Sam turned to Blaine and gave him a look that said, "Dude, turn it off!" before quickly turning into, "I'll cover for you if she notices." With a nod of thanks, the hazel-eyed boy slipped his hand into his pocket, eyes trained on the teacher as he fingered his phone to silent.

There was not many people that would text him during the day, so he absently copied notes as he thought of who would need to text him in class. Tina came to mind, but he simple shrugged that off, he did not need to be think of that in the first place. Kurt had helped him resolve that situation. Funny how he would not talk to Blaine before the wedding, but as soon as he heard that Tina had put certain "moves" on him, his ex went from zero to bitch in point five seconds.

Which was just about as long as it took for his mind to be filled with thoughts of Kurt.

Kurt. They were on better terms ever since the mishap with autocorrect two weeks ago. But despite what Kurt had said, about Blaine being "it"... they only talked more.

Though he was still excited about that. Things between him and Kurt got to the point where they were talking like best friends again, sharing their thoughts on movies, current news, Kurt's fashion designs, Blaine's student council ideas, and even flirting. Blaine enjoyed the flirting a lot. He knew it showed in his voice more than he should probably let it, but it just made him happy. Giddy, really.

Kurt still wanted him. He wanted him for the rest of their lives.

A chuckle escaped him before he could catch himself, and only avoided the teacher's gaze when she looked out over the room. _"End game." Oh Kurt, I am rubbing off on you. And you sat there and made fun of how nerdy I was. Guess what, babe? Tables have turned._

Once class was over, Blaine rushed to the library; it was his free period and he wanted to be uninterrupted when he began to text whoever text him, and nobody hung out in the library during the day anymore anyways.

As he settled into a chair he unlocked his phone, flicking his finger quickly across the screen.

_Kurt text me!_

He smiled softly before opening it—_What the hell?!_

Blaine sat up in the chair, _Why would he text me something like this?_

_From: Kurt_

_OMGaga! I have cum stuck in my hair! Help!_

The curly-haired teen stared at his screen for a few more minutes before leaning back into his seat. Had Kurt not meant what he told Blaine? _No. He would not have said it otherwise._ Blaine shook his head and typed back his reply.

_To: Kurt_

_Shouldn't it just wash out with water? Btw, is there a guy I should know about? So I can back off?_

He tried to make himself take deep breaths as he anxiously waited for Kurt. Kurt would not play him again. They had talked about all the hurt they had caused each other since Kurt moved to New York, including the _thing _on Valentine's. _He wouldn't._

Before he could speculate on what was going on, texts began to flood his phone causing a constant vibration in his hand and laughter to build up in his throat as he read through the flowing messages from Kurt.

_From: Kurt_

_Water? Are you kinding? And what are you talking about? What guy?_

_Oh my Gaga! GUM! GUMGUMGUM! Not cum! GUM! G U M!_

_I got GUM stuck in my hair._

_I got autocorrected! What is this world coming to?_

_No! No, ignore what I just said!_

_Ah!_

_Fuck! It's all Santana's fault! Stupid Lima Heights bitch!_

_Gaga. Kill me now._

Blaine was biting his bottom lip so hard to keep his laughter quiet he felt it begin to swell and bruise.

_To: Kurt_

_Aw... Poor thing. Just not your day. Tell me about it?_

_Also, if you hold ice-cubes to the... area, the gum will... harden, and make it easier to... come off._

He could not help sinking further and further into his seat with each play on words he made. Blaine knew Kurt was already blushing, this just made things so much more fun.

_From: Kurt_

_I hate you._

Blaine shook his head and snorted, _Liar._

_To: Kurt_

_I love you too._

It was nearly twenty minutes later (and almost five chapters into the first Harry Potter book—he was re-reading it again, so sue him) before Blaine got another reply.

_From: Kurt_

_It worked!_

_How can I ever repay you, ole Wise Knight?_

He knew Kurt was only playing around and being teasing because he was still giddy on his hair not being ruined, but Blaine was going to take full advantage of this.

_To: Kurt_

_You gentle-sir, would do this knight great honor in accompanying him out on a turn-about._

Blaine debated on picking up his book again when he did not get a response within the first five minutes, but he stuck it out. He wanted to know if Kurt would give him a chance, even if it was just to hang out as friends. It was better than where they were a few months ago. Fortunately, he did not have to wait much longer.

_From: Kurt_

_Okay._

He turned his eyes straight up to the ceiling, whether to abate the tears or in thanks, he was not entirely sure because he was filled with so much emotion that it was nearly overwhelming.

Blaine worked out the details of how he would come to New York the following weekend for their date, but he refused to reveal any of the ideas that were popping into his head of what they might do while he was there.

Give him some credit.

_To: Kurt_

_I'm not going to... let it all out that easily. The... build up is half the fun of the... fore-play of the date._

_From: Kurt_

_I hate you._

* * *

**A/N: Haha. Told you it would make you giggle. I was smiling and trying not to laugh too loud while I was writing this. It's like 5am here in the lone-star state.**

**Anyways, thanks for the read, until next time!**

**-Anjel Starlight**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yup, that's right, another one. This one didn't happen to anyone I know, I just saw it online and got inspired. This one's short though and the "plot" was less towards the autocorrect than I intended, but I still like it.**

**Also, someone was confused on how I got autocorrect to 'heterosexual' from 'better'. Okay, I was sick and one of my friends was checking up on me. I had thought I wrote 'better' but apparently I wrote 'hetter' which corrected to 'heterosexual'. It was funny, and yes, that really ****_did_**** happen to me.**

**Anyways, I still do not have a beta, please excuse any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters depicted in this story. This is a work of fan fiction.**

"talking"

_thoughts_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aw! That's sad!"

Blaine looked over at Kurt as he plopped down onto the couch, "What is?"

A few _clicks_ of his phone later the blue-eyed boy looked over at him, "Santana just told me her girlfriend broke up with her!" Kurt pouted and looked down at his phone again and continued typing out a message, "I'm gonna see if she wants to do the break-up ritual tonight when she gets off work."

He was nodding before he realized something. "Did she break up with her at work?" Blaine said, putting down his song composition book and scooting closer to Kurt, the juiciness of the drama getting to him—homework could wait. He was ahead in class anyways.

"Apparently so," Kurt whispered disapprovingly while shaking his head, "Now Santana is all 'bitchy-Latina-with-razor-blades-in-her-hair'."

The younger teen smirked before setting his chin on Kurt's shoulder, reading the conversation in clear amusement. "I respect her toughness," Blaine said; then with a tilt of his head and wide eyes, "—and her imagination. Is getting your hand up that far even possible?"

Kurt dislodged Blaine from his shoulder when he shrugged but quickly smiled in apology, kissing Blaine's suddenly pouting bottom lip, "Not really something I thought about before," he shuddered, "nor do I want to.

Lady-parts are not my thing, and doing _that_ doesn't help." With a quick glance back at his phone, he sent his message before Kurt turned back to Blaine, "Want to make-out for a while?" But he was only met with a laughing Blaine—like, uncontrollably laughing Blaine. "What?"

The curly-haired teen continued to laugh brokenly, pointing to Kurt's phone, "D-do you h-have -any- idea w-what you j-just sent?"

"Huh?" Kurt asked confused.

When Blaine finally settled down into chuckles he leaned close to Kurt and kissed his cheek, "Read your ph—" Kurt's phone sounded with a message alert, "Well, guess you'll find out from Santana instead."

"I have to stop letting you watch Indiana Jones, because this cryptic stuff—I don't like it!" Kurt rolled his eyes and turned away from Blaine slightly (only to have the teen respond by sliding up behind him with an arm around Kurt's waist) so that he could read Santana's response in "private".

_From: Satan_

_I undrstd how tat wld help me... but I didnt no u and Gelmet were sdnly in2 naked women._

"Why does she think that?"

"Because of your message to her."

"But I just invited her over for—" Kurt scrolled back up to his text, "Oh my! _Not _again!"

Blaine smirked and looked at the screen too, "Told you."

_To: Satan_

_We'll just do the ritual! Pizza, ice-cream, manicures, and watching chicks fuck!_

"I meant _chickflicks_! Chickflicks!" Kurt whined and typed out exactly that to Santana, "She going to hold this over my head forever!" He pouted and threw his phone to the other side of the couch after he was done with his message, "I _hate_ my phone!"

* * *

_From: Grace Kelly_

_News travels fast._

Kurt groaned into Blaine's shoulder. They were all half-way through Chicago (the closest Kurt was going to allow himself to see naked women) when he got the text.

_To: Grace Kelly_

_Not you too, Q!_

_She's told practically everyone she knows that knows me!_

Blaine wraps a comforting arm around Kurt as he glared over at Santana, who took up the love seat sprawling. He then noticed she was typing on her phone too. _Satan! Evil, evil, evil!_

_From: Grace Kelly_

_Don't take it personally, KK._

_Look, I'll even do you a favor._

When Quinn did not continue after a few minutes, he grew concerned. _What is she up to?_

Suddenly Santana stood up, drawing the attention of both young men. "Well, Imma go have sex with Q now. Seeya later, Harry-Potter-look-a-like-thirteen and Pinocchio's understudy." She went behind her curtain briefly before grabbing he keys from the bowl by the door and walking out.

_She sure wastes no time._

_To: Grace Kelly_

_Thanks for that._

Kurt does not have to wait long for a response.

_From: Grace Kelly_

_You're welcome. _

_Personally, I think it'll be more rewarding for me._

_Goodnight, KK._

Blaine laughs into his hair, "I'm sure she just means dinner."

It took a few seconds for Kurt to realize that Blaine was talking about what Santana had told them, "I don't know about that. I heard some interesting rumors about them doing it on V-day."

The curly-haired teen nods, his lips making an 'o' for a few seconds before he began to look around the apartment, the DVD was still playing and there was a box of cold pizza on the table. "So... we have the apartment to ourselves."

"Looks like it," Kurt also looked around, but more coyly than Blaine because he already knew where this was going.

They both stayed silent for a few minutes, watching the TV screen but not really seeing it. At least before Blaine whispered, "Guess we could just finish the movie..."

"Yeah..."

"...or go to our room."

Kurt grinned, "I like that idea better."

They both jumped off the couch and raced each other to their "room".

Kurt won. There was an advantage to having longer legs—which he wrapped around Blaine's waist in victory.

* * *

**A/N: So that's that. I like these little autocorrect oneshots. They're so much fun to create. But from now on I just might pull inspiration from where ever I can. I don't know when I'll get around to getting the inspiration though. That being said, I don't know when I'll post the next one. **

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Until next time!**

**-Anjel Starlight**

**P.S. A special thank you for all of the reviews, the favorites, and the follows. You really don't know how happy I am to see that people are enjoying my writing. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Omg? Is it another Autocorrected short-shot? Indeed it is. I felt the need to balance out the angsty feelings I have had lately (that have also inspired angsty stories) with some funny! This chapter is not as funny as it is fluffy, but both words start with an "f" so... close enough! This is an idea that I came up with while trying to find autocorrects... So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters depicted in this story, this is a work of fan fiction.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_From: My Soulmate_

_Did you get the ice-cream?_

Blaine rolled his eyes as he read the latest assurance text from Kurt. From the time he had left for class this morning until he was walking towards the apartment from the corner store now, Kurt had been texting him to remember the items he asked for. He was _absolutely _not allowed to forget a single one _and_ the brand had to be right. _No substitutes allowed!_

Man was his boyfriend picky at times; but whatever Kurt was planning, Blaine was sure that it would pay off in his favor. He never got this bossy when it came to non-work or school relates things _unless_ it was for them.

A shiver went down his spine. The anticipation was almost too much.

_To: My Soulmate_

_For the fifth time: Yes!_

He let the smirk stayed on his lips as he shifted the bags in his arms so he could put his phone back in his pocket: the apartment was less than ten minutes away. But his phone buzzed with another text before Blaine could slip it back into his high-waters.

_From: My Soulmate_

_Low-fat strawberry-vanilla swirl?_

He shook his head this time, shifting the bags in his arms again so he could text back more comfortably.

_To: My Soulmate_

_Is there any other kind?_

Then after a second of thinking he added: _I better get super-cuddles for all the torture I'm getting!_

Blaine's smile grew as he sped up his walking slightly. Soon enough, he would be back at the apartment and finally find out why Kurt had sent him out to get all of their favorite foods. Okay, truly, it was just a few things, but all of the items _were_ their shared favorites.

He felt the tale-tell strokes of wings against the lining of his stomach when his phone vibrated in his hand again.

_From: My Soulmate_

_What kind of demand is that? Honestly..._

_Of course I'll give you super-cuddles! You're my awesome bff!_

His smile fell away and his pace slowed to a stop, feet from the apartment building he had been in a rush to get to, to the apartment that he had been excited to enter... to the person he needed to see.

Was that really all he was to Kurt? _Just_ his best-friend?

Blaine thought back through this last year of living with Kurt in New York—not _once_ did they talk about them dating again. He had always just assumed.

They flirted up until Blaine's move to NYC, talked about him moving into the apartment and settling him in Kurt's room, how they practically _built_ their relationship again. But not a single damn time did they ever say that they were boyfriends again. This whole year—a _whole_ year—had he really just been lead around on a string by Kurt?

Had he let Kurt _play _him again?

They had talked about this, even before Blaine moved to NYC. They talked about how they hurt each other; how they would not do it again... was it so wrong of Blaine to believe that was the green light?

Kurt was sharing a _bed_ with him! They cuddled and kissed and made love! They shared things that they would never share with anyone else—No, there was no way Kurt was playing with him again.

Blaine shook his head hard, stuffing his phone back into his pocket and he raced up the stairs as fast as he could; the determination of getting back to Kurt renewed.

When he walked through the front door there had been many things that he had been expecting, but Kurt standing right in front of the entrance with his hands on his hips and two disgruntled looking females ready to go at it—not really one of them. Kurt turned to face him quickly after the door opened and dragged Blaine into the apartment by his elbow; showing off their linked arms as if proving something to the two women.

"See," the taller man exclaimed, "best boyfriend in the world is here with the goods for our date!" Kurt gestured to the bags in Blaine's arms pointedly before turning that same figure at—No, "out" the front door.

"Now get out! We need space! I told you two _last week_ Blaine and I had the apartment to ourselves tonight! I _cleared _it with both of you! Now go!"

The Latina woman made a spectacle of rolling her eyes, arms crossing over her chest, "Calm you shit and untwist you thong, Hummelina. Me and the Future Cat Lady are gonna spread our wings somewhere else!"

"Good!" Kurt was glaring at the two as Santana pulled a loudly complain Rachel out of the front door, "Don't come back until tomorrow night!"

Rachel's loud complaining could be heard all the way down the stair-well—"Kurt! Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! I am _not_ done talking about this! You cannot just kick me out! I _need_ to practice tonight for my audition _next month_! Kurt!"—that was until Kurt slammed the loft door closed and latched all three of the locks into place.

The taller young man took a bag from Blaine and set about unpacking it... a little violently, muttering to himself the whole time, "What makes them think they can just—and after all I told them and _did_ for them! They can't give me a night with _my _boyfriend. Suck! Both of them suck!"

Blaine watched his boyfriend cautiously and keeping his distance from the enraged young man by staying on the opposite side of the kitchen table, just in case Kurt was looking for something softer to become physical with. But Kurt's monolog became funnier and enlightening as Blaine just let the taller boy work on putting food away and preparing a food _platter_.

"I washed Rachel _underwear_! Her _underwear_! _That _was the _deal_! Then she tries to pull the audition bit? She's _always _auditioning! _Everyone _at NYADA is! But she gets special treatment? I did her laundry so she'll be out of the apartment tonight, with her _agreeing_ the whole time—she tries to pull this. Ugh! And don't _even _get me started on the horrors that Rachel wanted me to do for asking them to stay out all night! I thought _Satan_ would be the hardest work to do—but _Rachel_," Kurt shuddered before picking up the food platter and moving it to the coffee table; which up until this point, Blaine had noticed nothing about the apartment itself because his focus was on his _boyfriend_. (He could say if with confidence now because Kurt had said it.)

Apparently the taller man had really wanted this night to be a date night because it was more than just their favorite foods. The apartment shelves were lined with strings of white lights that dangled down and framed the couch with a gentle glow. The coffee table was covered in a deep red clothe, the apartments shared "good" eating-wear set out in a completely private, dinner-for-two way. Pillows that usually lined the couch and chairs were set against the bottom of the couch in a kind of nest completely meant for Kurt and Blaine to share the space _closely_ in order to be comfortable. Just before the platter that Kurt set down, was a slew of movies laid out side-by-side... all of them _their_ movies.

_How could I _ever_ doubt you?_

Blaine stepped forward quickly, embracing Kurt from behind with his arms wrapped around his torso and both of his hands resting over the taller man's heart.

"No, no! Not now! Everything isn't ready," Kurt whined and struggled weakly against Blaine's hold.

"I don't care," the shorter man whispered firmly, pulling the body in his arms closer, "I want to hold and kiss my amazing super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot boyfriend!"

Kurt huffed out a laugh, "Really? A HP Musical reference—_right now_?"

All he got was a shrug in response.

So the blue-eyed man just let it slide and turned in the embrace so he could slide his arms perfectly over Blaine's shoulders, "Then I guess I'll let you get a few pre-date kisses in." Kurt sighed heavily though, his face looking _overly_ pained, "But I'll tell you now that I am _not_ happy about it."

Blaine shook his head, "I know you aren't."

Try as he might, Blaine did try to keep it to just a few, but Kurt did not want him to stop—and who was he to deny his boyfriend?

What Blaine did not realize until the morning was, that on his race up the apartment stairs, he did not feel the tale-tell buzzing of a text message from Kurt.

_From: My Soulmate_

_Oops! I got autocorrected! I meant bbe!_

_Best Boyfriend Ever._

* * *

**A/N: See? Fluff! **

**Anyways, I hope that fed the little Klaine fluff monster that resides within you. Don't I know we need it with the way Season Four was left off and we're not only Klaine-less but Glee-less now. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Until next time,**

**Anjel Starlight**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another one? Yes, indeed. I'm thinking about making these a monthly thing. They are terribly easy to write and they get my muse going for my other stories which don't want to be written right now, but I'm trying. Anyways, I'm hoping I'll finish something else later tonight, I just got too impatient on posting this. We'll see how the cookie crumbles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters depicted (but the autocorrect is all mine), this is a work of fan fiction.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt was absolutely buzzing with excitement. He had not been able to sleep any longer, so instead of disturbing his very tired boyfriend by tossing and turning, he got up to make breakfast in order to work out some of his extra energy... which stems from said tired boyfriend.

Two weeks. Blaine had been gone for two whole weeks and it felt like forever. Well, not really. The first one had not been so bad, even the start of the second—but it pretty much went downhill from there. Kurt even had whip out some sleeping pills at the end because he could no longer find comfort in sleeping all by himself. He needed Blaine and he did not know how long he would be able to go on without him.

Hence, the excitement.

The young man had been thoroughly upset to find out that he could not get off for work to go with Blaine to his family reunion in _Hawaii_, for _two weeks_. His boyfriend would have declined if his parents had told him that he did not have a choice, seeing as how they were paying for school and he did not have a job yet... and they wanted to _see_ him. In the beginning, Kurt had not been too upset about the whole situation. He was actually a little grateful. Blaine's parents did not call him often and the fact that they went out of their way to bring their youngest back to Ohio so they could all fly out together, was really endearing to Kurt—if he ignored the fact that he himself did not get to go to Hawaii.

So Kurt's gentle and kind-hearted boyfriend caved, regretfully going to Ohio without Kurt at his side for two weeks, while having to deal with his family—mainly having to deal with Cooper because Blaine was the only one that could keep him at bay.

Hence, Blaine being tired.

Two weeks of having to baby-sit Cooper Jay Anderson will do that to you.

Actually, Kurt was surprise, now that he thought of it, that Blaine was not worse off. At least from what Kurt remembered Cooper acted like regularly the last two times he saw him—Blaine should be near death having to deal with _that_ for two weeks.

_Then again,_ Kurt thought as he removed the finished waffle from the gridded-press, _We barely kissed last night... it was all lazy and sweet..._

Kurt's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket indicating that he had a text message.

_From: Satan_

_Didja get slp last nite? W yo boi b'n home n all?_

"I swear I need a translator for her sometimes," Kurt muttered. "'Slp'. Okay, that's probably 'sleep'. But 'b'n'—? Oh! 'Being'! Geez, Santana. How about actually spelling out your words?" With a roll of his eyes he typed her a quick reply on how he was excited about Blaine being home before he went back to making breakfast. It did not take long for the she-devil to respond, but he was almost finished with breakfast and did not want to burn anything. She could wait.

He had talked to her enough over the last two weeks anyways. Nothing more sobering about how truly whiny one is being than to do it to Santana.

After he plated and covered the food and moved it all over to the table, he went to wash his face in the bathroom quickly. Something he neglected to do in his morning shower because he knew that his face would get greasy from working with the stove and waffle-press, so he saved it until now. He even added a little cologne after his moisturizer. If he was going to be in bed with Blaine all day, like he suspected, whether just cuddling... or not: Kurt was going to smell good.

He stopped to check his phone before he went back into the bedroom.

_From: Satan_

_Im 1/2 b/t TMI and TMM._

"What?" Kurt whispered, brow creasing in confusion. _TMI? There's nothing I said that she should be TMI-ing about! _he thought to himself while going to check their conversation log. _Not unless she misunderstood the "jumping o—_

"Oh my—! No, my phone _did not_ just do this to me!"

_To: Satan_

_Not much. I was too excited! I humped on him as soon as he walked in!_

"No, no, no, _no_!" Kurt began to softly chant as he paced back and forth, furiously typing reply after reply to Santana.

_To: Satan_

_Jump! I typed jump!_

_That's not whale I meant!_

_It was my photo!_

_*What_

_**Phone_

_You better not spread this around!_

_Santana!_

"Be nice to me, just this _once_," he said down to his phone, as if his words would translate back to the woman that has caused havoc over such little things as autocorrects... which really only ever seemed to happen to Kurt. He had never received a text about someone else slipping up; and he knew for a _fact_ that Blaine had done so before! _Maybe she's just doing it to me?... What a bitch!_

_From: Satan_

_._

Rolling his eyes, sighing, "Typical," under his breath, he moved back into the bedroom eyes adjusting to the light as he went over to the bed.

Instead of having to wake his boyfriend though, Kurt found Blaine with his eyes open and looking down at his phone. But once he noticed Kurt, the curly-haired teen quickly put his phone away and made grabby hands at Kurt, which caused the taller teen to laugh and proceed to lay right next to Blaine. The only thing keeping him from falling off the small ledge of mattress was the firm hold Blaine had wrapped Kurt in.

"I made breakfast, " Kurt said.

"No hungry, " was all he got in response, the matter fully being dropped. Blaine nuzzles their noses together, making Kurt laugh with his silly manner before he spoke softly, "Love on me."

Kurt blinked up at him, a gentle smile pulling at his lips. He slipped his arms more firmly around Blaine, running his nose along Blaine's slightly stubbled cheek to whisper in his ear, "I will love you forever."

The shorter young man smiled, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek, "Kiss on me."

"Really?" the blue-eyed teen asked, rolling his eyes at the goofiness of his boyfriend. He pressed their lips together gently though, breathing in the scent of Blaine as they kept it as chaste as their first kiss, but as familiar as their most passionate. Once he pulled back from the first, Kurt dove back in to emphasize each of his words with another kiss, "I could kiss you forever."

He received a hum from Blaine, vibrating deep in his throat while the shorter teen dove in on his own to kiss Kurt's neck. After a few minutes, and a few more bright-red kiss marks, Blaine used the leverage he had from his hold on Kurt to pull him on top of his own body.

Blue eyes met hazel lovingly; Kurt's heart filling with contentment that he had not felt in practically two weeks. He swooned when Blaine smirked at him, lips coming closer to his own just to barely brush and moving up to his ear. The taller teen was already shuddering in anticipation, waiting for their flirting to reach the pinnacle, before they both could not taking the teasing anymore and finally be—

"Hump on me," Blaine finally said.

Kurt gaped before he hit his boyfriend's chest, but the sting of it failing because of the position. "She text you already!" he shouted, shifting to sit up and straddle Blaine's thighs and hit him more firmly across the chest. He got a wince in response, but the satisfaction of it faded quickly for Kurt. The taller young man crossed his arms and turned his head away, thoroughly rebuking Blaine as he tried to shift Kurt into lying back on top of him. "I can't _believe_ her," he went on, "I can't believe _you_!"

"Oh, come on," Blaine tried to placate him, "I was only trying to have a little fun! Besides... I wouldn't mind a little... humping either."

Kurt quickly covered his face, mortified, "Oh my McQueen! I can't believe she woke you up with a text for _this_!"

"Actually," Blaine said, "she called."

"She _called_?" his mouth gaped for a few seconds after, "I'm gonna kill her. After you being so tired last night—"

"She told me that you were having trouble sleeping, too," Blaine whispered, eyes catching Kurt's with hands gently massaging his hips.

Kurt blinked, "She said that?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "she even said you had to use pills?" The shorter teen sat up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist to pull him forward, smiling when he wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders to bring them closer. "Why didn't you tell me, Kurt?"

"I didn't know it would get that bad," Kurt responded. "But when it did—I didn't want to worry you, since you would have been back in a few days anyways."

Blaine sighed and hugged Kurt close, kissing his neck gently, "Tell me next time... so we can at least keep each other company on the phone or Skype."

"You couldn't sleep either?" Soft curls brushed against Kurt's cheek as Blaine simply shook his head, and Kurt hugged him tighter. "Promise."

"Good," Blaine muttered, "Now... hump on me."

Kurt hit him.

"I'm being serious!"

"As _serious_ as you're being, that is crude," Kurt turned his face away from Blaine, "and I'm not the least bit interested."

Blaine gasped loudly, "But—but I'm hot! _And_ adorable! I mean, look at these curls!"

Blue eyes glanced back in disinterest. "Eh," was Kurt's simple reply.

The shorter teen pouted before flipping them to the side so that Kurt was underneath him, giving him little leverage with his legs spread to accommodate Blaine and his arms now trapped above his head, "Guess I'll just have to persuade you!"

Kurt blinked up at him in feigned shock, "Oh no!"

They _slept_ really well all day.

* * *

**A/N: It was cute, no? Haha. I might one day be brave enough to actually write the porn scene but I honestly think I would be terrible at it; and I don't want to ruin a good story with sub-par porn... That's no fun.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and that you keep an eye out for my other updates this week.**

**Until next time,**

**Anjel Starlight**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, new installment coming in a few days early because I'll be busy next week with moving. I'm super tired right now, but I felt it only right to post this now while I still have time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters depicted. This is a work of fan fiction. I also do not own Katy Perry's ****_Teenage Dream_****, but the re-writes are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gelmet!"

Blaine sighed heavily but continued tuning his guitar. He knew full well that even if he -did- get up to answer the woman calling his name, she would -still- burst into his and Kurt's room, simply because she liked the entrance.

"Hobbit!"

Tightening the A string, Blaine hummed the lyrics of a song he knew by heart while strumming out a few chords to make sure that it sounded right, before tightening it again. His fingers drummed against the body near the sound-hole in the meantime, humming the most distinct lyrics of the song, the ones with the most characteristic.

"Blanch!"

A song that he kept close to his heart...

"Wonder Twin!"

...but feared as well.

Blaine was more than sure that he had ruined the song for Kurt, but he could not help but hold fast to it because of how it had defined their relationship for nearly a year and half. He remembered the nights when Kurt could not sleep after going back to McKinley, missing Blaine but also fearing that the non-bullying would end and he would forever be trapped. When he could not get control of his crying Kurt would call Blaine and ask him to sing -that- song to help calm him. To show him that someone was there for him.

Their song.

But he could not exactly call it their song anymore. Not when he had clearly ruined it for them.

"Did ya not hear me callin' you, Other Gay?"

A smirk came over Blaine's lips before he could help it, "I heard you just fine." Santana scoff loudly, she came to stand in front of the teen with crossed arms, "And you didn't answer me—_Why?_"

"Because—" he started, moving on to tune the D string, "I knew you would come in here whether I did or not."

"Now listen here, Mr. Rogers' Long Lost Son," Santana started to scold, but ended up rolling her eyes at the way Blaine looked down at his cardigan and mouthed 'Mr. Rogers?'. "Whenever I go out of my way to call your name—"

"None of those were my names," Blaine muttered, picking quietly at his cardigan with a pout.

"—youz best answer!" Her bare foot tapped impatiently on the floor, "Now, stop tearfully avoidin' singin' Teenage Dream and text Kurt."

Hazel eyes shot up to meet Santana's, brow raise quizzically, "What?"

"Ugh! Don't get cute with me, Cooper Anderson's brother!" She gestured with the hand wildly to the phone lying next to his leg, "Text Kurt. Ask him when he's gettin' home to make dinner. Mama's hungry."

"You have your own phone, Santana."

She made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat, hands clenching against her arms as if to prevent from attacking the curly-haired teen, "I _know_! But Porcelain has been ignoring me!"

"Probably because he's not your food slave," Blaine muttered, picking up his phone before looking back up at Santana. "You realize that me getting through to him will be no better?" When she rolled her eyes again, he continued on, setting his guitar aside, "He's at _work_, Santana! So he's probably busy and nowhere near his phone."

"Just do it, Happy Feet," her glare grew harder that longer he avoided doing what she told him to do.

Blaine threw up his hands, "Alright, alright!"

_To: My Soulmate_

_Satan would like to know when you are getting home to make dinner._

_I tried to defend you... but she's giving me the 'razor blade' look._

Though he was more than confident that Kurt would not answer him because if _Santana_ did not get a response out of him, then how was _Blaine_ supposed to. Then he started to remember all of the times he would call Kurt and even if he was busy, his boyfriend would always spare a few minutes for him just to tell him what he was doing and that he could not talk _before_ hanging up.

His phone buzzed almost immediately in his hand, followed by a frustrated noise from Santana, who took his phone from him before he could read the text. Blaine sighed, rubbing the side of his face watching the young woman as she read the reply, becoming curious with the way her eyebrows shot up in interest.

With a "Huh" and a smirk, she dropped the phone back into his hand before turning to leave the room. But she did not leave without a final remark, "Lady Lips certainly will be tired when he gets home. So might as well order in. Let me know when he's _coming_. I know he's working real _hard_ but at least when he get home you'll help _loosen_ him up."

The teen was left on his own, staring after Santana confused but not at all surprised by her language; living with her for nearly half a year tends to desensitize you. Glancing down at his phone though, Kurt's message still lighting up the screen, he understood what she was getting at. Blaine chuckled as he read over the text a few more times.

_From: My Soulmate_

_I don't know. Isabel has me working really hard on the Spring Dildos right now._

"I might be a little afraid on how this is going to play out when he gets home..." he huffed lightly and replied jokingly to his boyfriend.

_To: My Soulmate_

_I want details... and maybe a pic or two._

_Just make sure not to let anyone else watch you... I'd get jealous otherwise._

Blaine did not receive a reply.

* * *

The curly haired teen could tell that Santana wanted to say something (as bad as he did) to Kurt when he got home; but uncharacteristically, she kept her mouth closed when his boyfriend just held his hand up as soon as he noticed the look on her face.

"Just don't," Kurt whispered, walking straight for their bedroom and shutting the curtain behind him. When he looked up at Blaine, who was still perched on the bed with his guitar in his lap, Kurt narrowed his eyes into an almost glare and shook his head. "No."

Blaine just shrugged and went back to strumming chords.

The young man sighed before putting away his satchel, dressing down for the evening and heading off to the bathroom to clean up. He heard Kurt firmly say, "No," before the bathroom door slammed.

Since he had finished tuning his guitar and playing mindlessly until Kurt got home, Blaine began to play the opening to their song, in order to distract himself from barging in on Kurt and demanding to let him say something. In the back of his mind, lyrics had begun to rewrite themselves... and he just could not help that his mouth opened and—

"I think you're pretty

Even when your hair is flat

I think you're funny

When your phone messes up on you

You know I get you

So you still let me hold your hand

Hand

Before you met me

You were looking for directions

But things were kind of heavy

I gave you a little courage

Now every February

I hope you'll be my one

One

Let go all the way tonight

I'll propose, one knee

We can dance, until we die

It'll be us, forever and ever

You make me feel

Like your only

Teenage dream

The way you've got me

I can't sleep

Just say "Yes" and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever let go

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now how can I believe

This is real

So take a chance

Don't say "No"

Don't ever look back

We're in New York

High on living the dream

Sharing a room and

Built a life for us

I knew I found you

You gave me that second chance

I'm complete

Let go all the way tonight

I'll propose, one knee

We can dance, until we die

It'll be us, forever and ever

I could get you heart racing

With a platinum ring

Be my teenage dream tonight

Let me give you my last name

In your skin-tight jeans

Be more than my teenage dream tonight

"Be my fiancé tonight," Blaine finished off in a whisper, then sighed and rolled his eyes at his own ridiculousness. _As if Kurt would ever say "Yes" after hearing our song like that._ He stood and put his guitar away on its stand, taking and putting away any equipment he left out from the day before getting his bed clothes laid out. As he was changing into his black plaid pants and his Dalton fight club t-shirt (that really did not say anything about the fight club, because there was nothing that could said about it), he thought about how he would really propose to Kurt and how he needed to go look at rings, how he should get a job in order to pay for it without having to touch his trust fund.

He was settled in bed with the beginnings of a plan when Kurt walked back into the room and closed the curtain, turning out the main lamp and climbing into bed without a word. When Blaine looked at him though, a question on the tip of his tongue, Kurt responded quickly, cutting him off, "No."

The curly haired teen laughed and nodded, kissing Kurt's cheek and opening his arms for the taller young man to slip into them, head falling to rest on his shoulder, "I'll leave it alone... but it won't be so easy for Santana to back off. I'm surprised she hasn't already come in here and demanding to say something offensive."

"She would have," Kurt said, his breathe brushing against Blaine's neck, "except she and I heard a very interesting song..."

Blaine froze, eyes popping open wide, "You did?"

"Considering you aren't on your knee and I know for a fact that you don't have a ring, or any intention of me hearing that song," he continued, fingers playing across the graphic on Blaine's t-shirt, "my answer is still 'Yes.'"

"R-really?" hazel eyes looked over at Kurt, hopeful but prepare for rejection.

"Yes."

He wanted so badly to jump on and off furniture at the moment, run around New York and scream at the top of his lungs, but he stuck with a quiet, "Cool, awesome..."

Kurt just smirked though, "Oh, come on. I know what you want to do, go ahead."

Blaine smirked and pushed himself up to stand on top of the mattress, Kurt laughing from below him as he yelled out into the apartment, "He said _'Yes'_!"

"Blaine," the young man said, tugging on his boyfriend's pant leg, "get back down here and celebrate properly!"

The short teen dropped back down to the mattress, climbing quickly on top of Kurt, kissing his mouth and letting it heat up quickly... before he pulled back with a smirk, "Why do you taste like latex and lube?"

Kurt gasped and hit Blaine's shoulders several times, "Why do you always have to ruin the moment?!"

* * *

**A/N: This might be the first one that I do a direct follow up to, but it won't be until next month. I like writing this one so much though, it just followed really nicely.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Until next time,**

**Anjel Starlight.**


End file.
